


Chariot

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Oh chariot your golden wavesare walking down upon this faceOh chariot I'm singing out loudTo guide meGive me yourStrength- Gavin DegrawShe was golden...Modern AU. Ben and Rey meet at Dr. Anakin Skywalker’s memorial.





	Chariot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, lovely readers! This smutty little one-shot is the result of getting a little wine drunk the night before a funeral. Naturally I imagined a similar situation for Reylo (as I am obsessed).
> 
> It’s my first venture into writing smut, so leave some kudos/comment if you enjoy!

She was golden, and unlike anyone else he’d had to make casual conversation with that night. His grandfather was dead, and it was a solemn occasion. His mother was wrapped up in conversation with another senator, or pouring another glass of wine. Ever the hostess, Leia Organa had plenty of hospitality to go around, but none especially reserved for her only son. The one who kept trying to change the music from Bach to Bowie. The one who actually knew that Anakin would’ve hated all this fuss. 

Han Solo was drunk and asleep, the beer can threatening to fall from his vice grip as Duke lost the basketball game on TV. Han could be angry about that in the morning. He’d pretend he’d seen all the important plays, but everyone else knew he’d fallen asleep in his armchair before the end of the second quarter. Ben was tired of all these fucking fake people. They would pretend that they knew his grandfather well, that he was some bastion of morality and the greatest pediatrician they’d ever seen. Padmé would swear up and down that he’d had the heart of a saint, and when they would inevitably name the new wing of the hospital after him, he’d be there smiling profusely like the rest of them.

Ben knew better. Anakin was flawed as he was flawed. Too much pride, too many emotions. He’d heard it all before. Yet, the woman he stood intranced with now held the potential to make him forget all that. “Your family tells me you’re a pediatrician, too. Following in your grandfather’s footsteps.”

She was golden, and beautiful. Each freckle on her skin forming a constellation. He could sit and count them, try name each one, but what good would that do? Instead, he answered, “Yes, I guess I am. I don’t expect to be as great as he was, but I want to help the next generation as best as I can.”

It seemed to be the right answer because she was beaming up at him now, those hazel eyes alight and the freckle constellations teasing him across every inch of her bronzed skin. “That’s so wonderful. A lot more beneficial than the work that your mother and I do.”

Right. She was an aide in Leia’s office. A barely paid intern who was mostly around to learn the ins and outs of a senator’s campaign. Still, her enthusiasm was admirable, even if he thought politics was all a crock of shit. “I’m sure that’s not true...” he lingered, hoping she’d offer her name. 

“Rey. It’s so nice to meet you...”

“Ben. Ben Solo.”

“Dr. Solo,” she said, grasping his hand and shaking it warmly. 

He tried to shake off the electricity running through him at her very touch. “Please call me Ben.”

“OK, then. Ben, it’s nice to finally meet you,” she smiled at him then, all hazel eyes and white teeth and golden skin. He melted as he took her in.

She said finally because she’d been waiting for a while to introduce herself, or be introduced. She had only seen him a couple times before at functions, but Rey had been harboring a little crush on her boss’s son.

Leia made her own wine. She’d always had a knack for choice vineyards and so there was always an abundance of good wine at the Organa-Solo household. The seven bedroom, three and half bathroom estate in the New Jersey suburbs was impressive enough for anyone, let alone the Senator and her New York-native husband. Han’s official business was “import/export,” but anyone with considerable knowledge knew this meant ties to the mafia. It wasn’t a bad life, as long as you knew the right people. 

Ben had always resented shady dealings, so he had nothing to do with either of his parents’ businesses and decided instead to become a doctor like his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. He was so sure he had made the right decision, that is until his grandfather died, leaving him without a mentor for this stressful field he’d chosen. Sure there was Uncle Luke, but he was a psychiatrist, a far field from pediatrics. To be honest, Ben felt a little lost. Then he saw Rey across the kitchen, wineglass in hand chatting with his mother. She called to him like a lighthouse to a ship lost at sea. 

“I hope my mother didn’t tell you too many disparaging things about me,” he said as he swirled the dregs of the wine in his glass and dumped them down his throat. 

“Not at all,” she blushed, a wonderful pink staining her sun-kissed cheeks. “She’s actually been clamoring for us to meet. Said you were quite charming, once one got to know you.”

“Really?” He asked, a mischievous look in his eye. “Then either she thinks you are an especially strong person, or she really doesn’t like you.” He chuckled a bit as he said this, and Rey felt her cheeks flush. She had to admit he was even more handsome up close, his pale skin and beauty marks accentuated by those honey-brown eyes and full lips that Rey was suddenly wondering the exact softness of. 

“I think the former, for sure.” She made sure to hold his gaze, even though the wine was getting to her as well. How strong did Leia make this stuff?

“Good. It takes a strong woman to keep those assholes in Washington in check.” He was completely serious, but Rey swelled at the compliment nonetheless. 

“This wine... your mother makes it?” She was out of things to say, eloquent things anyway, and she was trying to not just stare at his lips. 

“Yeah, for years now. She and my dad took a class way back when, and just like everything else, she exceeded expectations. Been making her own wine ever since. Best taste and highest alcohol concentration you’ll find in the area.”

“Amazing,” she answered back, smoothing out the wrinkles in her short black dress. This was a memorial reception after all. 

He waited a minute, then asked, “Mind if I show you something?”

Every minute spent next to him became increasingly charged with electricity so she found little surprise in the sheepish “Of course,” that escaped her lips. 

He took her hand gingerly, trying to ignore the heat running through him as he did so, and led her up the winding wooden staircase to the second level. The far room in the right corner was his, and he ushered her inside. “This was my room growing up.”

Rey looked helplessly around at the room frozen in time, New York Yankees sheets and memorabilia was all over the room. There were a couple of awards for science and math, but other than that it was like the lost shrine of the sports star that never was. “My dad wanted me to be a baseball star,” he explained. “I never wanted that.” 

Rey strode over to a picture of Ben and his grandfather, standing in front of the hospital, smiles on both their faces. “And this?”

“Take your grandkid to work day. One of my best memories. That’s when I decided I wanted to be a doctor.”

She was sure it was the wine, and that she may regret it later, but intern pay _wasn’t_ that great and Ben was simply beautiful as he recalled the very moment he realized his calling as a doctor. She ran her hand up the length of his arm, then his neck, and buried it in his raven locks as she reached up on her tippy toes to cover his mouth with her own. 

Ben kissed her back with a passion, his arms snaking around her waist and gripping her tightly to himself. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, and she granted him access. He had never tasted anyone as sweet, and maybe it was just the wine, but god did she taste amazing. 

Rey had forgotten her half drunk wine in the glass when she initially wrapped her arms around Ben but now, as he pressed into her and she felt him harden at her touch she realized it was still there too late. She spilled the dark red liquid all over his blazer. “I’m so sorry!” She cried. She had heard of his temper, and hoped she didn’t just totally ruin the moment. 

“It’s okay,” he murmured backing her out of his childhood bedroom and into the adjacent bathroom. “We can clean up in here.”

It was only once they were locked in the bathroom that Rey realized he had no intention of actually cleaning his blazer. She helped him out of the offending garment while he kept kissing her. When she lost focus of his lips, he trailed down her neck, suckling little bruises into her throat. She gasped as he reached the tender skin of her collarbone, even as she began unbuttoning his dress shirt. Then she realized he had turned the shower on. 

“Get undressed,” he ordered, still with so much tenderness in his voice. 

She turned around, starting the zipper on her dress. “I’m afraid I’ll need some help,” she said coyly. 

He helped unzip her dress the rest of the way, planting kisses down her spine as he went. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and when she turned back around to face him, dress in a puddle at her feet, he was almost undone. That golden skin with its cornucopia of freckle constellations was arrayed before him in all its glory, her pert breasts begging to be touched. 

He shimmied out of his button down and unbuckled his belt as his hungry gaze took her in. “Panties next,” He said. 

She was all too eager to comply and yanked her underwear off, kicking them to the side. She watched as he slithered out of his pants and boxers, so they were naked together. Just two souls in need of absolution. His hands found her waist again and walked her backward into the stream of hot water. He closed the sliding glass door of the shower behind them. 

He took his time kissing her, weaving his tongue inside her mouth, trailing kisses down her neck, and finally taking her breast into his mouth and sucking at the sensitive flesh there. Rey had had other men before, but none that handled her with the reverence that Ben was handling her with now. 

When he finally slid his fingers inside her, she was already wet with desire, her hips bucking against him for more. The water sluicing down her skin only increased the sensation. He had her backed up against the shower wall, the cool tile refreshing on her back. He teased that bundle of nerves at her core until she was panting in his ear. “What is it you want?” He asked her. 

“I want you inside me. All of you.”

“You sure?” As much as he wanted it too, he realized he hadn’t thought it through before he brought her in here. 

“Yes!” She nearly screamed as he stroked her again, sending shockwaves down her spine. “I’m on the pill.” Then she nipped at his chin and with a wicked grin, added, “I want you to come inside me.”

He didn’t have to be told again. He slowly buried himself inside her to hilt, relishing the whimpers of pleasure she made as he did so. Once he was certain they were both comfortable, he began to thrust, slowly at first. 

Rey was struggling to stay upright. He was so big, and filled her completely, but it was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. He was being gentle with her, moving slowly and cautiously. She wanted more. “You’re okay, Ben,” she moaned, enjoying the feeling of him inside her. When it became more than she could bear, she urged, “Faster!”

He picked up the pace, the slapping of skin drowned out by the downpour of water from the shower head. How long had it been since he’d had a woman beneath him? Let alone one of her caliber. He wanted to make it worth her while. He kissed her again, tongue prodding into her mouth, asking her to reveal her deepest secrets. His hand he brought back down to where they were joined, hoping to speed up her climax.

Rey writhed beneath him as the water ran over her body and his hand traced circles over her innermost self. She could feel it coming on and didn’t stop herself from crying out his name as she crashed into her orgasm, her walls shaking all around him. 

Ben was quick to follow, emptying himself into her as she had asked. As her aftershocks came in waves, he kissed his favorite constellation at the base of her throat again and thought how lucky he was to have found her, his golden goddess, amidst all this darkness. He let the water wash away all trace of their dalliance until they were pruny. Then he wrapped her in a big fluffy towel and held her close until most of the guests had gone. 

And if they clung to each other in his childhood bed that night and Leia quietly asked how many pancakes they wanted the next morning, well that was alright, too.


End file.
